Todo comenzó en París
by Deydra Felton
Summary: La ciudad más romántica es testigo de una relación nada romántica. HermionexDraco Please Reviews!


**Todo comenzó en París. **

_El comienzo del comienzo_

Hermione Granger se despertó al primer sonido que emitió su reloj despertador. Todos los días era lo mismo ya que ella era una persona muy responsable y lo que más le interesaba en el mundo, era llegar a tiempo a su trabajo y cumplir con cada una de las tareas que su jefe le encargaba. Era sumamente admirable.

Sin embargo, y aunque ella no lo quisiera, esa mañana era diferente. Era martes trece. No es que la castaña fuera supersticiosa, sino que simplemente algo le decía que la catástrofe se acercaba.

Olvidando por completo sus preocupaciones sin sentido, tomó un rápido baño y encendió el televisor en el canal de las noticias para enterarse en qué situación estaba el mundo mientras ella se vestía. Cuando terminó de ponerse todas las prendas en su respectivo lugar, se miró al espejo y pasó rápidamente un cepillo por las ondas de su cabello aún mojado para después maquillarse un poco. Nada exagerado, pero trataba de lucir un poco menos desarreglada que de costumbre.

Tomó su bolso (Así le llamaba ella, aunque en realidad era un portafolio de piel negra y broche dorado) y empezó a meter papeles de su trabajo. Ella trabajaba en una fábrica de productos de cerámica inglesa y era una de las encargadas de las exportaciones.

Antes de salir de casa, revisó meticulosamente su perfectamente bien organizada agenda y se llevó un susto que casi le causa un paro cardiaco. Ahora sí estaba preocupada y con una muy buena razón. ¡Era martes trece! ¡El día de la junta con el dueño de la empresa!

Hermione se golpeo suavemente la cabeza con su puño derecho y corrió de nuevo a su recámara a cambiarse de ropa. Se puso lo más serio que encontró (Una falda gris que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, una blusa de cuello alto negra y un saco gris) y salió tan apresurada de su pequeño departamento que casi atropella a su pequeño gatito.

"Maldita sea, necesito un auto" –Pensó la castaña mientras esperaba a que un camión pasara. Al ver que cada vez era más tarde se decidió a abordar un taxi aunque eso representara gastar un poco más de dinero.

En el auto, revisó muy bien su agenda de nuevo. La junta era exactamente a las 8:30 de la mañana, todavía tenía tiempo para llegar, apenas eran las 7:50. Volvió a abrir su bolso-portafolio y revisó que llevara todo lo necesario para un nuevo día de labores. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

EL taxi se detuvo justo enfrente del gran edificio en el que trabajaba la castaña. Ella, amablemente le pagó al conductor y bajó sin antes cerciorarse de que no olvidaba nada dentro del vehículo.

Ya eran las 8:15 cuando entró a la sala de juntas que constaba de una larga mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Hermione se alegró de estar ahí. Había pasado muchas cosas para poder terminar su licenciatura, habían sido muchísimas noches de estudio y había tenido que suprimir casi por completo su vida social. Pero por fin ya estaba ahí. Se alegraba de trabajar en una empresa que tomaba en cuenta su opinión y que la llamaba para cada junta. Tantos años de esfuerzo al fin demostraban resultados.

Casi todos los lugares de la sala estaban vacíos. La castaña se sentó en el lugar que su amiga Ginny había reservado para ella y se dispuso a escuchar lo que su amiga le decía. Todos los que estaban en la mesa sentados se encargaban de lo mismo: exportaciones.

Hermione observó cada uno de los rostros. Justo enfrente de ella, un hombre alto, rubio y sumamente atractivo sonreía arrogante. Era Draco Malfoy. Él era hijo de uno de los accionistas de la empresa; eso le daba muchas ventajas pero aún así, gozaba del mismo sueldo que Granger, así como de las mismas prestaciones.

A lado de él, se encontraba Blaise Zabinni. Él había estudiado en la misma universidad que Hermione y, por azares del destino, había terminado trabajando en la misma empresa que ella.

De pronto, algo interrumpió lo que Ginny estaba diciendo y se abrió la puerta para que entrara Albus Dumbledore, el dueño de la empresa. Detrás de él, venía toda la junta directiva: Minerva McGonagall (esposa de Dumbledore), Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que Dumbledore dijera la primera palabra. Sin embargo, él sólo se dedicó a mirar detenidamente cada uno de los rostros que se encontraban, tal como lo había hecho Hermione: analizando a todos detenidamente.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Granger, él sonrió como si fueran cómplices de algo, hecho que puso un poco más nerviosa de lo normal a la castaña.

-Veo que falta alguien. –Dijo Albus por fin.

-Pansy. –Susurró Ginny Weasly por lo bajo. –Falta Pansy.

-¿Alguien sabe si la señorita Parkinson se presentará esta mañana?

Nadie contestó. Pero Hermione pudo ver que Draco le decía algo a Blaise y ambos reían discretamente.

De repente, Pansy apareció por la sala y se puso a darle estúpidas excusas a Dumbledore, quien sólo sonreía amablemente.

Con una gran sonrisa de niña tonta en la cara, la morena buscó un asiento disponible, y se sentó en él. Hermione frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta que Parkinson se había sentado justo a lado de ella. No es que le cayera mal, sino que no era el tipo de persona con la que ella simpatizaría. De hecho, nunca en su vida, había mantenido una larga conversación con ella ni con Blaise, mucho menos con Malfoy así que sonrió a la morena y se dispuso a concentrar toda su atención el lo que Dumbledore decía.

-Ya que estamos todos –Albus sonrió ahora a Pansy- me gustaría empezar esta junta informándoles que estoy muy contento por los resultados que he visto en nuestra empresa. Estoy muy orgulloso de nuestros jóvenes, que a pesar de carecer de experiencia, han demostrado tener las agallas para manejar exitosamente las exportaciones de nuestros productos. –Dumbledore pasó la mirada en los jóvenes: Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy y por último, Hermione a quien sonrió de nuevo.

Dumbledore se paró de su asiento y dijo:

-¿Alguien quiere ir a Francia?

Todos lo miraron atontados. ¡Por supuesto que querían ir a Francia!

-Veo que nadie quiere, así que les agradeceré a mis jóvenes que salgan un momento y me dejen a solas con los viejos. –Dumbledore rió abiertamente dejándolos a todos atontados de nuevo. Era impresionante que ese tipo fuera dueño de una empresa multimillonaria.

Los cinco jóvenes salieron de la sala y esperaron afuera por si Albus los llamaba de nuevo.

-Ese Dumbledore cada día está más loco. –Dijo Blaise

-No, Zabinni. Está más cuerdo que nunca. –Contestó Malfoy.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado preguntar a qué se refería con ese comentario de "más cuerdo que nunca" pero decidió mejor quedarse con la duda y esperar a que Dumbledore diera las noticias por sí mismo a dejarse llevar por chismes.

Todo el día transcurrió con normalidad para la castaña.

A la hora del almuerzo, se reunió con sus amigos Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna y juntos fueron a la cafetería para hablar de la próxima boda entre Harry y la pelirroja.

Harry Ron y Luna trabajaban en la misma empresa pero en campos diferentes. Harry era el encargado de los pedidos nacionales junto con Ron y Luna.

Sus vidas eran dignas de una telenovela. Todo era tan perfecto para todos que parecía un rompecabezas que se iba armando conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Ron y Ginny eran hermanos. Ron había entrado un año antes a trabajar a la empresa en donde conoció a Luna y a Harry. Después, cuando Ginny se graduó, Ron tuvo la oportunidad de buscarle una plaza en la misma empresa justo cuando Hermione entraba por sus perfectas calificaciones y recomendaciones. Era inevitable que se hicieran amigas.

Ron le presentó a Harry a su hermana y se enamoraron a tal grado, que estaban a punto de casarse. Por su parte, Ron había salido con Hermione, pero al final se dieron cuenta de que simplemente no eran compatibles, así que Ron lo intentó con Luna y dio resultado.

Todo estaba bien para todos, menos para Hermione, quien fingía ser feliz al igual que sus amigos.

Al siguiente día, la castaña llegó puntual a su oficina, como siempre.

En todo el edificio se sentía una atmósfera de tensión por lo que Hermione fue a la oficina de su amiga para preguntarle qué sucedía.

-Dumbledore va a mandar a alguien a Francia. –Dijo Ginny Weasly mientras servía café en una taza para Hermione. –Va a mandar un oficio a cada uno de nosotros para decirnos quién va a ir.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –Hermione preguntó con la seguridad de que lo que decía su amiga era tan solo un chisme.

-Malfoy. Tú sabes, su padre es de la junta directiva.

-Aún así, no lo creo. No creo que Dumbledore no nos haya dicho nada ayer en la junta.

-Espera, aún hay más. –Ginny sonreía abiertamente. –Dicen que el que sea elegido para ir a Francia, tendrá la oportunidad de elegir a un acompañante. Obviamente tiene que trabajar aquí porque el viaje es de negocios, según dijo Malfoy. Él se muere de ganas de ir.

Todo apunta a que irá Malfoy o… tú. –La pelirroja continúo hablando. – ¿A quién llevarías tu?

Antes de que pudiera contestar a la pregunta de su amiga, una secretaria entró a la oficina de Weasly y le entregó un oficio a ella y uno a Hermione.

En el papel decía algo que provocó que Ginny gritara de emoción y que Hermione abriera los ojos llenos de sorpresa: Hermione Granger iría al siguiente día a París para soldar negocios con una pareja de multimillonarios que darían a conocer la cerámica inglesa en Francia. Su viaje constaría de una semana y contaría con todos los gastos pagados.

-Dios… -Susurró Hermione. –Ginny, ¿vas conmigo?

-¡Oh Herms! Lo siento, tu sabes que el día de la boda se acerca, no me puedo ir de aquí ni un solo día… Me temo que tendrás que buscar a alguien más.

Hermione salió de la oficina de su amiga pensando en quién sería su acompañante. Después de analizarlo mucho y de recordar las palabras de su amiga, decidió que su perfecto acompañante sería…

-¡Malfoy! ¡Espera, por favor!

-¿Sí? –Draco se detuvo y volteó a ver a la castaña que le hablaba. A decir verdad, él ni siquiera sabía el nombre de esa chica, ni le interesaba. ¿Para qué lo querría? Seguramente era una secretaria.

-Ehhh… -Hermione pensó en las palabras que diría.- Bueno, sé que tu querías ir a Francia, así que…

-Espera. –EL rubio frunció el ceño.- ¿Te conozco?

Eso no se lo esperaba.

Sí, era verdad que nunca habían hablado en su vida, pero ella consideraba una grosería el que Malfoy ni siquiera supiera que ella trabajaba con él.

-Soy Hermione Granger.

-Ah eres tú. ¿Qué decías?

-¿Te gustaría ir a Francia conmigo? –Eso salió tan inesperadamente de la boca de la chica, que hasta ella se sorprendió mucho. –Perdón… Tú sabes… por lo de…

-No.

Draco siguió su camino dejando a la castaña hablando sola. Así que _esa _era Granger.

¿Qué tenía de especial? ¿Por qué la habían elegido a ella y no a él?

-¡Oye espera!

-Mira Granger. –Draco se acercó mucho a Hermione poniéndola aún más nerviosa. –No necesito de tu lástima. Yo puedo ir a cualquier parte del mundo cuando quiera, no tengo que esperar a que haya un estúpido sorteo. No sé que vio Dumbledore en ti pero tampoco me importa así que por favor, deja de molestarme.

EL rubio de dio la vuelta para irse pero chocó con alguien que impidió su camino.

-¿En dónde dejaste tus modales esta mañana, hijo?

-Padre… -Draco susurró por lo bajo.

-¡Pero si la chica te está ofreciendo ir con ella! ¿Por qué no aceptas?

El joven no contestó y Hermione se sintió más incómoda que nunca.

-De cualquier forma, me da gusto verlos juntos y les pediría que empiecen a llevarse bien. –Lucius prosiguió sin importarle la cara llena de furia que tenía Draco.- Hijo, tu también irás a Francia. La junta directiva acordó mandar a los dos ejecutivos más prominentes, o sea tú y…-El rubio miró de pies a cabeza a Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante –la señorita.

-¡Pero padre! ¡Yo tengo asuntos importantes que atender aquí!

-Tus amantes podrán esperar, hijo. Por ahora el futuro de esta empresa me importa más que la opinión de dos chiquillos malcriados.

Lucius se retiró de ahí con una gran sonrisa mientras que Draco se desquitaba con Granger.

-Más te vale que estés puntual mañana en el aeropuerto. Y que compres ropa decente.

Hermione se quedó callada mientras Draco se alejaba. Detestaba el sólo hecho de haber tenido la idea de hablarle a ese arrogante. De haberlo conocido mejor, ni siquiera lo habría tomado en cuenta.

Se consoló al pensar que estaría en Parías dos semanas y que sólo tendría necesidad de ver a Malfoy mientras trabajaran.

No le quedaba otra opción que ser optimista…

**Fin del capítulo uno.**

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic. **

**Por favor, déjenme reviews con su opinión. **

**Bueno cuídense y tengan un buen año. **

Cya!


End file.
